A New Ally
by OniGiri7
Summary: Ichigo finds himself distracted by the scarcely dressed Quincy. Candice takes advantage. Can Ichigo resist the experienced Sternritter?


'Why did it have to be her?' Ichigo dreaded

Hollows? No problem.

Shinigami Captains? Fine.

Espadas? Also ok.

A scarcely dresses Quincy whose body twists and turns erotically as she hurl bolts after bolts of condensed lightning at him? Not so much.

It's not as if her attacks are particularly devastating; they're fast and packs a serious punch, but it's nothing that Ichigo can't handle. What's really giving him hard time is the Sternritter herself, or rather, the way her body moves as she tries the electrocute him.

Everytime she discharges another torrent of lightning, Ichigo would catch another glimpse of her generous breasts swaying delightfully from her lithe but shapely body. Her curvaceous rear would arc enticingly with every move she makes; beads of sweat runs down from her neck to her midriff and finally to her fleshy thighs and long legs, making them glisten. Along with large eyes, long lashes, a cute nose and luscious lips, the quincy in front of him is easily one of the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Even her long, limegreen hair, a color that Ichigo is sure to look ridiculous on anybody else, serves to enhance her already good looks.

"She has to be doing this on purpose" Ichigo muttered under his breath, straining to keep his eyes focused on her attacks instead of her body. "There's no way she doesn't know what she's doing."

A crackling roar from the sky causes Ichigo to look up just in time to see electrical currents gathering rapidly above him, snaking together and condensing in power. He quickly sprints to his left just as his opponent brings her arm down, causing the massive ball of lightning to crash down towards his location. Ichigo managed the avoid the majority of the blast, but quickly realizes that the attack was just a feint as the female quincy materializes next to him. With a lightning shaped blade in each hand, she crashes her smaller frame into Ichigo's body in an attempt to skewer him. Ichigo managed to bring his weapons up just in time to parry her blow.

The two remained sword locked for a good ten seconds. Ichigo can't help but to study her features more closely. Flocks of frizzled hair frames her sculpted face. Her lightning shaped brows are furrowed in concentration as her thin nose flares cutely every time she tries to push him back. What really grabbed his attention however, is the long tongue nestled in the upper corner of her mouth, constantly moving from one side to the other suggestively as they exchange blows, wetting her upper lip with a shiny sheen; she seems to have the habit of sticking her tongue out in the middle of a fight, and Ichigo can't help but to wonder what it would feel like to have her tongue ins…

Ichigo's face turned red faster than a traffic light.

'Fuck fuck fuck what the hell is wrong with me?' Ichigo berates himself silently. With a grunt, he musters enough strength to push off his tormentor and jumps back to a safer distance.

'Curse her. Curse her and her revealing uniform. Curse her tongue, her creamy legs and her kissable lips…'

"AAAARGH!" Ichigo screamed, grabbing his hair in frustration. Why the hell is he feeling like a little kid who just bumped into his first crush? He needs to end this now. The longer this battle continues to drag out the more likely he's going to screw up. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo tries to calm himself. Hopefully, his quincy opponent has yet to catch on to inner turmoil.

* * *

"So cute." Candice Catnipp giggles to herself.

Candice is no stranger to other people admiring her body. In fact, she welcomes it. She worked her ass off everyday to ensure that both her body and her appearance are in top condition, so it's only right for her to show it off. Still, Candice never expected her looks to have such a profound effect on the young substitute shinigami, in the middle of a battle no less. Just looking at the way he flusters and fidgets gives her a great sense of satisfaction and pride. She can't help but want to tease out more delightful reactions out of him.

Slowly licking her lips, a predatory gleam shines through her eyes. 'Maybe I should make him mine…'

There was never a shortage of good looking men in Wandenreich. The problem is that none of them really caters to her taste. The soldats are all too weak to be dependable, and the other Sternritters are all either too egotistic, too boring or just outright too creepy for her to have a relationship with. Candice have always wanted a partner who's not only strong enough to watch her back, but also sweet and cute in bed, someone who she can tenderly dominate to relieve her more sadistic urges.

And from the look of things, Kurosaki Ichigo fits her bill perfectly.

With her mind made up, she slowly disperse the Reishi around her, causing the wings and halo from her Vollständig to disappear just as the orange haired shinigami charges at her for a frontal assault.

Without a care in the world, Candice uses one arm to push up her breasts and place her other hand on her hips, striking a provocative pose. Then, with pouting lips, she lets out a seductive moan.

The effect is instantaneous. Ichigo's face turned beet red as he lost all composure. His heroic charge falters into a stumble as his left foot got caught in his right. Candice can only watch in amusement as the poor Shinigami tumbles towards her like a barrel before halting in a heap right in front of her.

Candice laughed merrily. It's just so adorable for someone so powerful to be so vulnerable against her feminine charms. She favors the downed shinigami with an affectionate smile. Oh yes, she's going to enjoy "recruiting" him very much.

* * *

'This is my hardest opponent yet', Ichigo thought miserably. He laid there on the floor face up, disheveled and hopelessly aroused. There is simply nothing he can do against the enticing female quincy. he always had a lot of trouble against girls like her. Even with the constant teasing from Yoruichi and Matsumoto, he never gotten used to their attention and would always end up in a blubbering mess.

Suddenly, his view of the sky is blocked by a pair of golden eyes. They gaze down at him with playful curiosity, like the eyes of a cat after cornering a prey. Then, without hesitation,the quincy pounced. 'Shit!' Ichigo winced as he braces himself, expecting cruciating pain from being electrocuted…

… only to feel softness.

"W-wha?" Ichigo spluttered

To his immediate surprise, the Sternritter gently place herself on top of him until her breasts press snuggly against his chest. She wraps her slender arms around his neck and pulls him close until their forehead touch. She lets out a content sigh.

"Hi there" she purred, lips inches from his. "I'm Candice Catnipp, but I'll let you call me Candi."

Ichigo stared at her dumbly, his face beginning to resemble a tomato. In the back of his head, he knew that the safe thing to do would be to push her off and flee. Yet the way she's looking at him sent pleasant tingles down his spine and through his legs, turning them into jelly. Whereas before her gaze held nothing but animosity and frustration in her inability to barbecue him, she now regards him with something closer to fondness, much like how a owner would fawn over her favorite pet.

"K-Kurosaki Ichigo" Ichigo mumbles back. Usually in a situation like this, he would've scowled and told her to back off. But the combination of her sweet scent, her affectionate gaze and her alluring body pressed lewdly against his made him reluctant to separate.

"I already know" Candice smirked. She ran a hand through Ichigo's hair and drags her fingers soothingly across his scalp, causing him the shudder in pleasure. "I had to read pages of reports on you ya know? Although…"

She deepened her embrace, molding their body even closer together. Ichigo didn't know it's possible for someone to be so soft yet so firm at the same time.

"...none of them seems to mention how much of a pervert you are."

Oh god, now she's teasing him. How in the world did it turn out like this? One moment she was trying to fry him into a charred corpse and the next she's holding him like a lover. Why is she even doing this? Was this all just a ruse for him to drop his guard? No, she had plenty of opportunities to attack him, yet here she is, cuddling with him in the middle of a warzone.

"Look who's talking" Ichigo countered, trying his best to frown. "I'm not the one using underhand tactics to win".

"It's your own fault for being so defenseless against them." Candis reprimands him in amusement. "You know what they say, all's fair in love and war, and this has to do with a little bit of both. Now say ah".

"Wha-"

Candice closed the distance between their lips, silencing his protest with a soft kiss.

"Mmm...!" Ichigo's body stiffens in surprise. She tenderly brush her lips against his, her hand never stopped massaging his hair. Ichigo have never kissed a girl before, much less one from the opposition. It feels good. No, better than good. He never would've guessed that the simple act of placing your mouth over someone else's can produce such a intense feeling of bliss and contentment. It's all he can do to not succumb to the sensation of her soft lips pressing against his.

Candice slowly pulls back, slightly dragging Ichigo with her until their lips part. She looks down at him demurely and chuckles.

"Well?" she asked expectantly, "did you enjoy that?"

'Yes' he wanted to say, but his ego won't allow him to be completely honest.

"L-like hell I did you shameless women" Ichigo growled, looking away. "You're only suppose to do things like that with someone you're close to."

"Oh?" Candice press her nose against his and shifts his gaze back to her. "Then I guess we should get to know each other a little better."

And with that, she leans forward to capture his lips once more, this time with much more vigor. She gently slips her long tongue past Ichigo's teeth and into his mouth before flicking it playfully against his own. Ichigo shuddered. Unable to control himself anymore, he wraps his arms around her waist and deepen their kiss, causing the quincy ontop of him to moan appreciatively. Right now, stopping Yhwach became the last thing in his mind…

* * *

"That bitch is really getting into it" Liltotto muttered, observing the pair from a rooftop. "You guys think we should jump in?"

She turns around to see both Meninas and Giselle moaning softly with their hands between their legs.

"Jealous..." Meninas whispered longingly.

"I wish I could play with him like that…" Giselle added.

Liltotto facepalmed. Is she the only sane person in this group? She glance back at Candice and Ichigo making out in earnest. From the looks of it, Candice is having total control. Perhaps this is for the best; even with the four of them working together, they were no match for the Substitute Shinigami in terms of speed and power. They're lucky that he's such a prude when it comes to the female body. It seems like all those hours Candice spent in the bathroom honing her looks actually paid off.

Still, Candice must've really taken a liking to the boy. Liltotto had seen her messing around with random good looking soldats plenty of times, but she never treats them the way she's treating Ichigo right now. She would always mount them with cold indifference and use them as tools to relieve her stress. With Ichigo, Candice seems to actually care about how he feels and is doing her best to ensure that he is enjoying the experience. Could he be the one?

It's no secret within the Sternritters that Candice is actively looking for a boyfriend. It's one of the main reason as to why she's always oversensitive about her appearance. To think she would fall for a Shinigami of all people… well, he is technically a half blooded Quincy, so there shouldn't be a problem.

"We're leaving" Liltotto called out.

"Ehhh? But they're just getting to the good part." Giselle wined

"C'mon. His Majesty will be pissed if he finds out that we're slacking off. And besides..." Liltotto grinned. "Look at his face. He's already putty in Candi's hands. You'll probably be seeing them go at it a lot more once this war is over."

* * *

Candice is having the time of her life. At first she was apprehensive about the whole war business; more fighting would just mean more opportunities for her to sully her appearance.

But now...

"A-ah… C-Candi.." The shinigami beneath her moaned weakly, his voice muffled from her kiss.

'Just a little more…'

She press her thigh more firmly between his legs, causing his enlarged member to pulse with pleasure. Ichigo's whole body is shaking from Candice's ministration. His arms are wrapped tightly around her waist, hold on to her like a lifeline.

Candice lazily pulls away from the kiss, releasing his tongue that was held prisoner inside her mouth. It fell onto the side of his mouth and stayed there, twitching.

She brings her lips next his ear and grinds her thigh into his crotch one last time.

"Cum" she whispered

'And there.'

Ichigo exploded, his eyes rolls to the back of his head as drool flows down his chin. Ropes of semen erupts from his penis and splatters inside his robe and onto Candice's leg. Candice kept her thigh lodged firmly against his thrashing member, stimulating and extending his orgasm to new heights.

"Good boy, let it all out…" She continue to whisper seductive words into his ear. They worm their way inside his head and blankets over his brain, causing him to unconsciously shake his hips against her leg while letting out blissful groans

Candice continues to cradle his shivering body as he spurts, one hand supporting his back while the other plays with his hair.

After what seems like an eternity, Ichigo's intense orgasm stops, his body's trembling slows down into periodic spasms. Candice quickly removes herself from ontop of his body in favor of a sitting position. With a wave of her hand, the cum that stains her leg evaporates into nothing. She then gingerly lifts Ichigo's body off the floor and place his head on her laps.

"Well?" Candice asked, looking down at Ichigo's sloppy face with a smug smile. "Still going to deny it?"

With his jaws still loose from the overpowering pleasure, Ichigo can only shake his head. Candice giggled

"It's your own fault you know." she continues, flicking his nose playfully. "If you had just been obedient from the start, then I wouldn't have to put you in your place."

Ichigo can only stare at the beautiful Quincy in awe. In his current pleasure induced stupor, Candice became the only thing in the world that matters to him, and he would do anything to please her.

"But now that you're nice and submissive, I'll ask again" Candice stares deep into his eyes. "Kurosaki Ichigo, will you become mine?"

"O-ok Candi.." is all Ichigo can manage with his bruised tongue and lips. Candice nearly squealed.

"Good boy." She rewards him with gentle head pats. "That means for now on you are mine and mine alone. I will be your only lover just as you will be mine".

Ichigo nodded. Nothing sounds better than the idea of spending more time alone with her.

"It also means that you are now part of Wandenreich, and since you're new, you'll become my subordinate and answer to me.

Ichigo nodded again. It's a small price to pay as long as he can be with her.

Candice hesitated for a bit before continuing. "You'll also have to break it off with the Shinigamis. You are one of us now, and the Shinigamis are our enemy. Can you do that?"

"I…"

Can he really do that? They are friends and comrades that fought with him through countless of battles. Saving Rukia, Invading Hueco Mundo, defeating Aizen and reviving his own powers, none of those things would've been possible without their support. Renji, Rukia and countless of other Shinigamis; they are the reason why he became strong. They are the reason why he chose to fight. To disregard everything they have been through would be unimaginable, yet...

Candice Catnipp. Even now, there are so many things that he doesn't know about her. However, the one thing that he does know is that she wants him to be with her. Even now, he can clearly remember the sensation of her soft lips pressed against his, her tongue wrestling his own into submission. He remembers the way she whispered lewd things into his ear as she use her whole body to bring him to climax. She dominated him, seduced and humiliated him with every inch of her body, but Ichigo knew that it was her way of showing affection, and for that, he will never forget the experience.

"I…"

'I want to be with her' Ichigo realized. He wants to spent more time with Candice and know every little thing about her. He wants to (although he would never admit it in person) be spoiled by her and then spoil her in return. This is the first time Ichigo felt like this for another person, and right now, he wants nothing more than to act upon this newfound feeling. But...

"I...refuse". Ichigo finally said, the haze in his eyes clearing. All his friends are out there fighting for their lives. He will never forgive himself if he put his own desires ahead of their well being. "I'm sorry, I want to be with you, I really do. But I can't join you. Not right now."

Candice's hand never stopped stroking his hair. There's a moment of silence between them as Ichigo's brown orbs stares intensely into her blonde ones. Candice pouted. Just a few moments ago he was slobbering all over himself in pleasure and now he looks as determined as ever. The difference really is startling.

She smiled. 'I guess that's what makes him so cute.'

"You know, you saying that will only make me want you even more."

"Huh?"

Sparks of electricity radiates out of her body. Ichigo flinched.

"Uhh what are you doing?" Ichigo gulped, sweating profusely. Candice smiled sadistically at him.

"Punishing you for hurting my feelings". Candice said easily before zapping him.

"GAH!" Ichigo jumps out of her lap as a current of electricity jolts through his body.

"What the hell was that? Are you trying to.. kill …. me?" Ichigo stopped his rant to look at his hands. Both his body and his mind now felt clear and alert, the lethargy in his limbs from before is now completely gone. He glance back at Candice who is now dusting off her shorts.

"You're letting me go?"

Candice didn't meet his eyes. A light shade of pink dusts her cheeks.

"Of course I am." She huffed. She crosses her arms under her breasts. "We're in this together now aren't we?"

Ichigo gawks at her for a couple seconds before the implication hits him.

"Wait, are you saying that you're coming with me?" Ichigo couldn't stop his excitement from leaking into his voice. Candice smirked.

"Yes you idiot, I'm coming with you." She walks over to him to adjust and straighten his Shinigami robes. "Since I can't drag you back with me without you hating yourself, I figured this is the only way we can be together."

Ichigo just stares at her in awe. She could've taken him, he realized. She could've indulged him in so much pleasure that he would've betrayed his friends for her without question. Yet, Candice gave him a chance to explore his own feelings, all to ensure that he would not regret his decision.

"W-what is it?" Candice fidgets under his intense gaze. Ichigo, not realizing that he has been openly staring at her for so long, quickly blush and looks away. Should he say it? Fuck it.

"N-nothing." Ichigo stammered "It's just that you look really pretty right now."

Candice beamed. Despite her spending hours everyday refining her looks, all the other Sternritters would usually make fun of her for being vain. It feels good to be complimented for once, especially when it's from someone whose opinion matters to her. A teasing grin graced her lips.

"What are you trying to pull Ichigo? Did you want me to abuse you again?"

Ichigo's face, if possible, became even redder. Memories of their lovemaking from earlier floods back into his head. Candice decides to take pity on him.

"I'm just teasing Ichigo" She said soothingly. "C'mon we should get going. We'll need to stop His Majes…. Yhwach to end this war."

"Are you sure about this? You'll be fighting your old allies."

Candice snorted

"Allies my ass. The only thing that connects us is the fact that we all got the same Quincy blood running in our veins. None of them would hesitate to stab me in the back if it benefits them."

"Sounds rough." Ichigo muttered, uncertain if it's a touchy subject.

"It's a pain in the ass, but it definitely made me stronger." Candice replied. She adjusts her uniform and fasten her boots.

"Let's go kick his ass, Ichigo!"

Ichigo smirked. He just got another reason to win this war.

"Lets!"

* * *

Notes:

Thanks for reading. theres just one thing I have to say

FUCK YOU KUBO FOR KILLING MA WAIFU

HUFF*HUFF*HUFF*

have a great day everyone


End file.
